


When We Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Han Solo is not dead, M/M, Poe is a little shit, also a kickass omega, because fuck you JJ Abrams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Poe is captured on Jakku a secret he had kept for so long finally comes to the light and someone he had thought he had lost comes strolling back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bbb136 has got a lovely Kylo/Poe fic that reminded me how much fun the Alpha/Omega trope can be. Especially with a character like Poe who is so complex in that he fits so well within the typical stereotype Alpha Male mold and yet at the exact same time seems to totally buck all of thes preconceived ideas we have about what his character should look like (especially if they are taking this character in the direction we all seem to hope they are).
> 
> It starts out a bit bleak and there will be a bit of angst but it ends up being nice and fluffy after a few chapters.

They'd left Poe in an empty cell, strapped to a chair and bleeding after they'd attempted to torture BB-8's location out of him. 

It hasn't worked yet, of course. It would take more than a beating to get him to spit out the information they wanted. 

Course it was at that moment the exact person needed to force the information out of him, pun very much intended, would step through the door. 

Poe had heard rumors about Kylo Ren, the monster who had been plaguing the resistance for the last several years, but he hadn't ever seen the man up close until earlier on Jakku. 

The helmet, the breathy, altered voice and black cloak were almost a laughable attempt to emulate Darth Vader, to invoke that sense of terror the legendary sith had been able to arouse in everyone. Kylo Ren was in some ways terrifying in his own right, but he was a far cry from what the legends depicted Vader as. 

He also stank of Alpha, something that had Poe pressing back into the chair/table he was strapped to in a sad attempt to put some distance between himself and the force user. 

Kylo Ren's approach was slow, deliberate in its attempt in invoke fear, but he did not halt until he was scant inches from Poe, leaning in close to invade the other mans space. "Your resilience is impressive, not many could stand so long without breaking under our torture."

"Your technique could use a bit of work," Poe snarked back in response. If he was going to die here he was going to do it with his humor and sass firmly in tact. 

"Clearly, if even an Omega can withstand it."

That had Poe sputtering no one except General Organa and Han Solo were privy to what his true status was. All others had always assumed he was a beta since his scent was masked by the high dosage of suppressants he had taken since he presented at fourteen. He and the General hadn't ever bothered to disabuse anyone of that notion since it would have cost him his position as a pilot within the Resistance. "How did you..."

"Know?" Kylo Ren finished. "My mastery over the force has made me privy to a great many things that individuals like yourself seek to hide from the world." He reached out, a gloved hand stroking across Poe's cheek before shifting to grasp his chin in a bruising grip, forcing Poe to keep his eyes on him, when the pilot attempted to jerk away. "It's almost impressive, an Omega becoming one of the best pilots within the Resistance."

"The best, not one of, but the actual best," Poe interjected. 

Kylo Ren seemingly ignored the way he cut in and continued on with what he had been saying before. "But in this instance its assistance was unneeded. The dosage of suppressants you have been taking is exponentially more than just what is needed to keep the symptoms of heat at bay. It is also being used to mask your scent, to allow you to pass as a beta. That level of medication means that you've built up a tolerance to the suppressants and that tolerance paired with your bodies attempts to alleviate some of the emotional burden felt by the abandonment of the one you had hoped would be your alpha means that you burn through your suppressants far quicker than any other Omega would. Symptoms of an oncoming heat begin to show through only a few hours without the suppressants." He paused here, as though savoring something, before continuing on. "Your scent is appealing, like those wild flowers from your home planet. I imagine by the day's end you'll be in the midst of the first heat you've had since you were little more than a child."

Poe was silent, the pieces of the puzzle slowly clicking together bit by bit. Kylo Ren's words were painfully familiar, echoing someone else who had cautioned him about where his abuse of the suppressants could lead. "Why do you know this? No one should know any of that" The reasoning behind his choice why and not how for his inquiry was not lost on Kylo Ren. 

The Force user reached down to pull at the bottom of the mask he wore as he spoke. "Because I was there when your first heat took hold of you Poe Dameron." 

When the mask came off Poe could only stare as a set of sharp cheekbones, slightly crooked teeth, an over large nose that somehow suited the man, and a mop of dark hair were revealed. "Ben," he breathed out his voice little more than a whisper. He had thought Ben Solo was dead, had been told he had died when the other pupils of Luke Skywalker had been slain. 

Kylo Ren's smile was viscous. "Ben Solo is dead, but I retain his memories yes." His grip turned soft again, cupping Poe's cheek, a gloved thumb brushing across the pilot's lips. "And I remember you quite vividly." 

Poe didn't want to hear this, didn't want this monster wearing a familiar face to begin recounting the memories he had kept buried close to his heart, but he could not find it within himself to force the other man to stop.

"I am able to see you as a child. So brash, so confident, it's almost pleasing to see that you have retained those qualities. The woods near your home, the way you would hide within them to escape your chores, I bear that recollection as well," Kylo Ren's voice was soft as he spoke, but each word was deliberately chosen to pull Poe further and further into his thrall. Carefully selected so the final recollection could cause the most devastation. "But what I remember the most, that memory of Solo's the gives me the greatest pleasure, is how desperately you begged Ben Solo to fuck you when your first heat came. The way you writhed against him when he pressed you into that tree. You would have been mated to Ben Solo that day had his parents not discovered the two of you."

Poe jerked away again, but this time Kylo Ren made no move to pull him back, instead stepped away from the heaving Omega that was strapped down before him. 

"You mean how I begged you," Poe gasped out when he finally caught his breath. "You can try and claim that Ben Solo is dead, but you and I both know that he's still in there. You're still Ben, even if you try and deny it.

"It's touching that you would think so, but he is dead, has been for many years."

"Then why the hell am I still alive," Poe demanded. Ben would have kept him alive, Ben had lived him once and that affection would be enough to keep Poe alive even if everything else between them was lost. Kylo Ren, if Ben was truly gone as he claimed, would have no such qualms about killing him, or so Poe thought at least. 

"Because you have something I want," Kylo Ren responded. "And you could prove amusing." He stepped in close once more, hand coming up and suddenly Poe felt a searing pain lance through his skull, like someone had cracked it open and was digging through the contents of his memories. "Now tell me," Kylo Ren demanded, "where have you hidden the map?"

Poe fought as best he could, thinking of everything he could aside from BB-8. Throwing memory after memory at Kylo Ren and trying to draw defenses up around his mind only to have then torn down a moment later. 

And anguished scream was ripped from his throat when he felt the last wall being ripped down. 

"It's with a BB unit on Jakku," Kylo Ren stated as Poe slumped against his restraints. "We will retrieve it in short order. Your heat will be upon you in a few hours I imagine. Your struggle through this should prove to be highly entertaining. I hear the longer you go without suffering through a heat the worse it is when one finally hits." Kylo Ren turned to leave, but could not resist one final parting comment, "perhaps if you beg prettily enough I'll actually give you what you want this time."

"You touch me and I'll rip your fucking cock off," Poe slurred, head lolling to the side. 

The force user simply chuckled before exiting the cell, the blast doors clanging shut with a deafening sound. 

Somehow Poe knew he wasn't going to be walking away from this one easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously not canon compliant. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me write faster :)

Everything that followed his interaction with Kylo Ren was a bit of a fog really. Little more than hazy recollections of the storm trooper, Finn, who had helped him to escape, the crash landing on Jakku, being picked up by the Resistance. After that it was just a blur of pain, heat and need. God he was fucked if this is what heats always felt like. Then next thing he knew StarKiller Base was destroyed and he was back at the Resistance's base, watching Han, Chewy and Rey offload an unconscious Finn and Kylo Ren from the Millennium Falcon. 

He was given the entire rundown of what had happened from Rey later, while they waited for Finn to come out of surgery. He learned how Han had confronted Kylo Ren, how his son had hesitated to kill his father and instead went after Finn and Rey, how the resulting battle between Rey and him had lead to him being brought here, unconscious. 

The whole time she recounted the tale her eyes were firmly fixed on the doors in front of here. She may act like an Omega, but she still stank of Alpha. Poe couldn't help but be a bit jealous of Finn, Rey would be perfect for him. 

When they were finally told Finn would make it through alright Rey nearly collapsed from relief. 

Poe simply grinned and patted her on the back, ushering her towards the led bay doors. He was going to give her a bit of alone time with the ex-storm trooper, they could use it. Plus he had something of his own that he needed to do, a certain Alpha he needed to see. 

\--

Kylo Ren looked so different out of his robes and in a thin black shirt and pair of pants. He was taller, lilthe and thin, but still with more height and bulk to him than Poe himself possessed. Even cuffed to a table as he was he threw of an air of menace. 

"Two guests in less than three hours," the dark haired man commented, apparently utterly unaffected by the fact that he was chained to a table in an enemy cell. "One would think with my abilities you would want to keep me in isolation lest I cause any harm to your precious Resistance."

Poe wasn't particularly concerned for his own safety after hearing Rey's story. "Well than its a good thing your only guests have been General Organa and myself, since we both know you wouldn't lay a finger on either of us."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, I did, hurt you that is, before," Kylo Ren stated after a beat of silence, his voice quiet. 

"You were also a psychotic bastard before, but I'm hoping that was just a phase," Poe responded flippantly as he moved around the table until he was next to the alpha, crouching down so that he had to look up at him, just like when they were kids. 

"I threatened to rape you."

"And I threatened to castrate you, what's your point?"

Kylo Ren's head turned, dark eyes pinning Poe in place as he spoke. "I threatened you, tortured you, used the force to rip the information I wanted from your mind. I gave you every reason to believe that you mean nothing to me and yet you still persist with this delusion that I have some sort of affection for you. Why, is it because of Ben? That boy is dead, has been for years."

Poe waited calmly until the other man was done. When he spoke next his voice was soft and sincere, devoid of the usual sarcasm and humor. "If you didn't care for me I wouldn't be alive. You would have killed me the moment you had the information you wanted." Poe shifted again, leaning in closer, bringing one hand up to rest on Kylo Ren's knee, craning his head back to star up at the dark haired Alpha. "If Ben was completely gone I wouldn't be standing here today."

"I kept you alive for amusement, not some misplaced sentiment," snarled Kylo Ren, tugging at his bound hands. 

"You've never been very good at lying to me," Poe responded, being careful to imbue his voice with some of that Omega sweetness Ben had always loved. "You know that right? You remember me for a reason, you brought those memories up to me for a reason."

Kylo Ren suddenly went very still, "your scent, it's different."

The rapid change in topics threw Poe for a bit of a loop, but he figured it would be best to just roll with it. "I'm off suppressants until my body regulates itself again. Could go into heat at the drop of a hat so I'm grounded until then too." Poe reached up, running a hand across the back of his neck in embarrassment, "could be as long as six months before they let me in the air again without having to worry about me spontaneously going into heat."

"No, it's different than that, you smelled like wild flowers before. Now you smell of chocolate and peppermint....." His voice trailed off for a moment before he found his words again, "just like that day, in the woods."

"Shit!" Was all Poe managed to get out before the Alpha had snapped his restraints and had slammed Poe against the adjacent wall, nose pressed into his throat as his body moved against the omega. 

Only a moment later four of his squad burst through the door, armed to the teeth and blasters pointed at Kylo Ren. Rey tumbled through immediately after them, staff at the ready, only to drop it a moment later to cover he mouth and nose. "Poe," she whined, voice muffled by her own hand. 

"Yeah, preheat, I got that, thanks Rey," Poe grunted out as the alpha pressed him further into the wall and he felt his own body begin to shift towards a full blown heat with an Alpha, his Alpha, so close. 

"Sir," one of his squad, he really couldn't tell, and didn't particularly care, who at this point, stepped forward, only to scramble back when Kylo Ren snarled at them for getting to close to his Omega. 

"Everybody needs to get out, now!" Ordered Poe, although it came out as more of a begging gasp. Sweat was beginning to drip down his back, his pulse was skyrocketing as the deep, burning need that came with his heats began to set in. 

"Poe," Rey protested, stepping forward completely un intimidated by Kylo Ren's growls, although the bruising grip he had on Poe's arm did give her pause. 

"I'll be fine Rey," Poe responded. "Ben won't hurt me." He reached up with his free hand to turn the dark haired Alpha's eyes towards him. "And this has been a long time coming anyway..."

What ever he might have had left to say was cut off as the other man surged forward, capturing his mouth, a sharp tug at his bottom lip drawing blood. The others must have heeded his request at some point, although Poe would never know when since after that moment all that was left was the writhing of their bodies and an all consuming heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr please. It's newish for me and I'm still learning to use it. 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imsrybutwat)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a flashback. It's a short chapter but provides a bit of background before the next chapter.

It has been eight long months since they had last seen each other and Ben couldn't help but wonder if the other boy had changed as much as he had. He certainly hoped not he rather liked Poe as he had been and wasn't really sure what he would do with himself if his best friend had also shot up by near a foot and presented as an Alpha.

If he had they would make quite a pair, all gangly limbs and sharp edges that come when someone like Ben hasn't quite grown into his own height. 

No Ben hoped Poe was still the same as when he had left him, small and feisty with a sharp tongue that never seemed to get in the way of his deep rooted kindness and sense of compassion. Those qualities paired with a confidence in his own abilities that bordered on arrogance are what had made Poe the single most interesting person Ben had ever met and his fear that his friend had changed as Ben had in the last eight months are what had him rushing to find the young pilot when his training had brought him and his master, and his parents for that matter, to Yavin. 

He found Poe exactly where he expected to find him, in the small hanger his parents had built near their home when they first came to Yavin, on his back beneath a speeder bike. Clearly tinkering with something, probably in an effort to make the already dangerous vehicle even faster. 

Ben didn't bother saying anything to alert his friend to his presence, instead planting his foot between where Poe's legs were splayed and using it to pull the creeper, and by extent the other boy, out from beneath the speeder. 

"What kind of fucking nerf...," Poe started, only to trail off, eyes going wide the moment he saw who it was. "Ben!" He shouted, launching himself off the ground and into Ben's arms. "I didn't know you were going to be coming, and holy shit did you ever get tall," he added when Ben spun him around a few times, feet a good several inches off the ground. 

Ben laughed, putting his friend down and stepping back to get a good look at him. Poe was relatively unchanged, maybe a few inches taller and his face had lost some of the roundness it had once had, but for the most part he was still the same as Ben had left him. And, more importantly, he still smelled like wild flowers and fresh grass, which meant he hadn't presented yet as an Alpha like Ben feared he would. 

Poe also took this opportunity to study Ben, and unlike what Ben saw of Poe, Ben had returned much changed since the last he saw them. "Your hairs longer too, and you presented as an Alpha."

"How did you..."Ben started. 

"Know?" Poe finished, stepping back within arms reach of his friend. "Best nose in the galaxy," he commented, tapping the side of his nose for emphasis. "Your scent's changed, you used to smell like apples, now you smell like woodsmoke and pine. If you hadn't presented or were a Beta your scent wouldn't have changed, and if you were an Omega your scent would only change when you are close to a heat. Plus Omega's heat smell is almost always sweet smelling. Process of elimination, your scent changed which means you had to have presented as an Alpha. It's nice, your new scent that is"

"And you, you haven't presented yet," Ben stepped close so they were chest to chest, a small part of him pleased Poe liked his scent.

Poe shrugged, eyes darting around for a moment to see that they were still alone. "Late bloomer I guess, the Republic's already accepted me as a pilot despite my age. As soon as I present as an Alpha or a Beta I'll begin taking missions."

"And if you present as an Omega?" Ben tried to keep the hope out of his voice, although he was fairly certain he failed on that front. Ever since they were eight Ben had begun to entertain the thought of the two of them together, forever, as mates. He wanted Poe by his side for as long as possible, and if Poe was an Omega that would be an option for them. There was of course the issue that Jedi couldn't take mates, but they'd work that out later. They could probably make it work if Poe presented as a Beta or an Alpha, but if that was the case they would never quite be a perfect fit the way they were now. 

Of course presenting as an Omega would come with its own set of problems for Poe. The Republic wouldn't let Omega's pilot for them and being permanently grounded wasn't something either boy even wanted to consider for a moment. "They say the longer it takes for you to present the more likely you'll be an Omega," Ben added, were he more skilled in the ways of the force he could have probably probed through Poe's mind to see if he were as fearful as Ben suspected he was, but Poe would immediately know what he was doing. Also Ben would never violate the other's trust that way. 

Poe just shrugged again, face not betraying any of his thoughts. "The last five generations of my family have all been Beta's, on both sides. I think it's highly unlikely I'll deviate from that pattern either. Anyway, enough serious talk, let's go walking and you can tell me everything about being a Jedi Knight."

"I'm in training, not a Jedi yet," Ben corrected, but allowed Poe to pull him along none the less. 

They walked for a time in comfortable silence, hands brushing and shoulders knocking each other from time to time, until they reached the Force sensitive tree near Poe's house. Poe leaned back against the tree, crossing his arms over his chest in a way that displayed the very beginnings of developing muscles. Whatever he presented as, Ben knew Poe would be a near perfect specimen. That thought and the emerging sweet scent of chocolate and peppermint in the air were driving Ben to distraction. 

"I didn't realize it was going to be so warm today," Poe commented, tugging at his shirt collar, sweat beginning to form on his brow. "So Jedi training, pick up any fun tricks Benny Boy?"

Ben didn't hear any of it though, eyes now fixed on Poe's throat as he stepped closer to the other boy. "Ben!" Poe demanded, trying to snap the Alpha out of whatever stupor he was in. 

"Sorry," Ben shook his head, trying to pull himself loose from whatever this was. "It's just your scent, it's.....it's different, from a few moments ago that is." Ben was leaning in again, crowding Poe against the tree, watching as his dark eyes grew even darker and more heated. 

"Different how?" Poe's voice was strained as he spoke, chin tipping up to expose more of his neck, lips parted like some sort of invitation. 

"It's sweet, like chocolate but with..." Whatever else Ben might have said was cut off when his shorter counterpart fisted a hand in his shirt and tugged him down into a searing kiss. 

Ben wasted no time reciprocating, pushing Poe back into the tree, hands shoving beneath the hem of Poe's shirt and curving around his hips. 

Poe's free had shifted up to Ben's hair as the kiss grew more heated and the two boys began to grind against each other frantically. Ben's mouth moved down to Poe's throat, dragging the sweetest sounds, pleading whispers and gasps of pleasure, out of the Omega, out of his Omega. He could see that now, what little rationale thought he had left beneath all the desire and want coursing through him was able to process that Poe was in the midst of his first heat, that he had presented as an Omega.

That was, however, the last rationale thought he was left with before the heat finally consumed them both. 

Ben was fully prepared to take Poe then and there, right against that tree and had his parents not intervened he's sure he would have. But it was at that exact moment, when Ben had Poe's trousers half off, and his mouth was firmly latched on the Omega's, that Han and Leia stumbled upon them and saw fit to pull the two apart. 

Leia cradled the Omega in the circle of her arms, ushering him towards the house while Han pulled his snarling son in the other direction. 

Poe would be locked away in that house for five days while he rode out his heat, begging everyone to keep this quiet, to do what was needed to make sure his future as a pilot was not jeopardized. Ben was forced to return to his training, leaving Yavin on the second day of Poe's heat, after his masters business was complete. 

By the time Poe came out of his heat they had formulated a plan, one that Ben would protest against in each his next three letters to Poe. He was placed on suppressants, as high a dose as he could handle to keep any future heats at bay and to mask his scent so he might be able to pass as a Beta. 

That day, at the tree, would be the last time Poe Dameron and Ben Solo would meet until that fateful day on Jakku, but through all that time, Poe would cherish the memory of his friend, of the boy who was always fated to be his Alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comments are sort of my life blood, so the more you give the faster I write. 
> 
> And really this is just too much fun to write. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am.

His new mate was exceedingly pretty. It was the first thought that crossed his mind when he finally woke up on the cold floor of his cell, wrapped around Poe under a blanket someone must have thrown over them. They were both naked, in fact he was fairly certain their clothes were in shreds but could not find any trace of them in the room when he glanced around. 

Yes Poe was very, very pretty. It wasn't the first time this thought had crossed his mind. In fact he had told Poe as much when they were six years old, the second time he had been brought along to visit the Damerons on Yavin, and he'd been shoved down a hill for it so he learned from his mistakes and kept that thought to himself even though it routinely came up. 

Of course this was the first time the word mate had been attached to that thought. 

Odd, the thought of being mates with anyone, but in particular a former enemy, should elicit feelings of revulsion or disgust, but the only feelings he could muster as he stared down at the bond bite high on his mates dark throat was contentment and pride. Perhaps there was still a bit of Ben Solo left in him. 

Poe looked like an absolute mess, and he was willing to bet he was in a similar state. Hickies ringed the Omega's throat, his hair was a mess, and, even though he didn't bother to check, he was willing to bet there was a fine pair of bruises on the Poe's hips where he had gripped a bit to hard. Warmth bloomed in his chest at the thought of his marks on his Omega. 

His hand came up, fingers carding through the other mans dark hair, watching as Poe shifted in his sleep, a low whine escaping his throat. Years had passed and still Poe was the same as he had left him, a puppy dog of a boy, touch starved and affable. It was astounding really that in all of their time apart nothing had changed about the Omega and yet everything had changed about him. 

He was a bit fearful that too much had changed. He hadn't lied when he said Ben Solo was dead, or at least most of him was. All that really remained was the affection he felt for Poe, it was the only thing that would tether him to the Resistance even though he could never truly believe in their cause, even though he hated most everyone who was fighting for it. He worried that Poe would wake up and realize this someday, that he would be the one to turn away in horror and disgust when he discovered who he had bound himself to. 

"Mhmmmm, stop thinking so much," Poe murmured, curling closer into the Alpha, his voice slurred with sleep and an undertone of heat that sent a quick bolt of desire through him. "We can talk about everything later Ben, right now I just want to enjoy this."

He stiffened, grip tightening on the Omega to the point of bruising. "Don't call me that," he snarled. 

"Or we can talk about it now," Poe sighed out, shoving away from the other man and rolling into his back so he could stare up and his mate as he looked over him. 

"There's nothing to talk about," he insisted. "My name is Kylo Ren."

He'd wanted to launch into a longer diatribe about how he hadn't actually changed by choosing Poe but instead had just given into his own selfish wants and that their current status in relation to each other changed nothing about how he felt about the Resistance, but he was cut off when the pilot placed a firm hand over his mouth. 

Poe's eyes were soft as he spoke, but his voice remained firm. "Look, I will call you whatever you want me to. At the end of the day it's a name and if that's the price I pay for keeping you here with me than so be it. But you need to stop running away from who you are, your legacy is more than just Darth Vader and what the dark side turned him into."

He was a bit shell shocked, hearing those words leave his mates mouth, only able to star stupidly down and this perfect man. How is it that he knew exactly what to say to slowly but surely rip down those walls he had spent so ugh time building up. 

"Snoke will come for me," the words tumbled out before he could stop himself. 

A grin spread across Poe's features, exactly the same grin that he used to wear when he knew he was about to get his way. In a way he had too, the rapid change in topic was almost as good as conceding defeat with regards to his given name. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but does that mean I can call you Ben."

"I'm being serious" the Alpha, Ben, retorted, "and don't change the subject."

"You changed it first," Poe responded, smug grin firmly in place. 

Ben sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His mate was pretty, certainly, but he was also insufferable. But as he looked down at those soft dark eyes he knew he would do anything for this man, even turn his back on what he had believed had been his destiny since he betrayed the Jedi. "I never was able to deny you anything."

Poe let out an undignified snort, but remained silent otherwise. 

"If calling me Ben makes you happy than I give you leave to do it."

Poe let out a delighted laugh, hands coming up to wind into Ben's dark hair to pull him down for a kiss only to have his movements halted when Ben wrapped a hand around his wrist, gently dislodging the hand from his hair and pulling his palm towards his mouth to place a chaste kiss on it. "I am being serious, about Snoke. He won't allow me to simply walk away into the arms of the Resistance. He will come looking for me."

Poe shifted up on the his elbows, forcing Ben to lean back away, "Ben, you're safe here, we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried about myself," only a partial lie, he knew what Snoke was capable of, only an idiot wouldn't have some reservations about what his revenge might look like. "I'm worried about what he will do when he finds you," and that was the crux of it now. Poe was everything light and good in the galaxy, one of the only things Ben had ever truly wanted that he actually got and he was terrified of what Snoke might do if he ever got his hands on the pilot. "I can't lose you."

"And you won't," Poe was adamant about this. "I'll stay safe, hell, I'm still grounded until they know for sure I won't get into any trouble because of an unexpected heat so it's not like I'll be sent on any missions that would take me away from you and put me in danger anytime soon. I'll be here, with you, and we will protect each other. I won't let Snoke come anywhere near you and I know damn well you won't let him lay a finger on me. Well get through this alive and together, I promise."

Funny, usually Poe was better at keeping his promises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long......life sort of got in the way. Plus this was a filler chapter which is always hard to write. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They'd had three months of relative peace. The First Order remained quiet, suspiciously so, but Poe wasn't about to look a gift Ton Ton in the mouth, he had enough on his plate just trying to acclimate Ben to the Resistance base. 

It hasn't exactly been easy, especially with his heats rearing their head every few days, but that usually ended with a day or two locked in their room and some of the most fantastic sex he had ever had so it wasn't all bad. Ben was at least to a point where he had stopped glaring at Finn and could carry a civil conversation with his father. The most ground had been made in his relationship with his mother, it would never be what it once was and even then it had been dysfunctional at best, but they were both healing now, slowly but surely. 

Three months of peace, of a chance to readjust to having another person in his life, to how people viewed him, to the fact that everyone was aware he was an Omega - and yes there were a few assholes who viewed him as unfit to be a pilot due to his status, but thankfully the general did not share their sentiment - was more than Poe could have ever asked for so it was no surprise when that peace came to a screeching halt as he stood in front of the General. 

"You're sending me out on a mission," half of him was horribly confused, he had been told he would be grounded for six months at least, the other half ecstatic at the prospect of finally getting back in the air after so long. 

"You'll be little more than a glorified courier," Leia Organa answered, stepping around her desk to stand in front of Poe. "The First Order has been jamming our communications system for weeks and it is absolutely vital that we get a message out to Rey and Luke, it's time for Rey to return from her training and it is my hope that my brother will follow her here. The Order has been unusual quiet and I don't like it. I want to make sure we're prepared for whatever it is they are planning and we need both Rey and Luke for that."

"Couldn't another pilot be sent," Poe had practically forgotten Ben was in the room as well, the Alpha had been so quiet, standing behind Poe on his left. "Father would be more than capable of making the run."

The general's eyes shifted to her son for a moment, "the Falcon is too conspicuous and there is no one I would trust more than Poe with this particular mission." Her gaze returned to Poe again, a kind smile gracing her lips, "I also know that you've been a bit bereft lately without being able to step foot in the cockpit, this should be a good opportunity for you to get back into the air without putting you at unnecessary risk."

Poe opened his mouth to express his gratitude, really it was more than he could ever ask for, even if it was nothing more than carrying a message to Rey that it was time to come home, but he was cut off before he could get a single word out.

"Absolutely not," Ben's hand came down hard on Poe's shoulder, tugging the omega back so he was pressed into Ben's side. "I will not allow you to put my mate in danger simply to pass along a message."

Poe moved to pull away from Ben and protest that he was perfectly capable, but Ben's hand kept him firmly in place and he was cut off once more, this time by the General. 

"He may be your mate, but he is also a pilot of the Resistance, the best pilot. There is no one more capable than he is and frankly this sort of an assignment would be an insult to him were he in peak condition. However, due to the still looming risk that he might go into heat once more and due to the fact that he is the only one I would trust with Luke and Rey's location, this is the only option we have."

Ben didn't even bother to respond, only letting out a derisive snort and turning on his heel to stride out of the room. 

The General let out a long suffering sigh before handing a small disk over to Poe. "Your mission parameters and Luke and Rey's current coordinates are on this. I would advise taking something other than an x-wing as we are currently seeking to avoid the notice of the First Order, and your flight style in an x-wing is fairly distinct, I doubt they wouldn't recognize you."

"Noted," Poe responded taking the disk, "and I'll take an A wing, should be inconspicuous enough, even with me flying it." He gave a short salute and turned to leave. 

"And Poe."

"Yes general," he responded turning back to face the general. 

"You might want to address that," she added, pointing to where Ben had just stormed out. "I'd hate to see a misunderstanding brought on because of my orders get between the two of you."

Poe nodded before striding out of the room to track down his wayward lover

\--

It took Poe less than ten minutes to hunt down Ben. He wasn't exactly hard to find with the terrified resistance members and the stink of Alpha he left in his wake. 

Ben had returned to their shared quarters and when Poe opened the door he was greeted with the sight of a snarling Alpha pacing back and forth across their cramped room. 

"This needs to stop Ben. This Alpha posturing, trying to keep me out of the line of fire, treating me like a child incapable of defending myself. We can't live like this, I won't live like this," Poe stated as the door slipped closed behind him, voice calm and collected. 

Ben deflated in an instant, dropping down to sit on the bed, head falling into his hands. The moment Poe saw Ben like this his own anger and rage dissipated. 

"I know, and I'm sorry," Ben's words were muffled by his hands but Poe could he the slight hitch in his voice and the carefully disguised sob.

Poe was on his knees in front of his mate in an instant, carefully pulling Ben's hands away from his face to reveal red rimmed eyes and drawn features. "Oh sweetheart, it's so much more than just trying to keep me grounded, isn't it," if it was just about keeping him here for selfish reasons or because of Alpha posturing than Ben wouldn't be so affected at the thought of Poe leaving. 

Ben took a long shuddering breath before answering Poe, "I'm afraid, afraid of what Snoke might do."

"Oh darling no," Poe pulled one of Ben's hands up, placing it on his neck, enjoying the way Ben moved it up, threading it in his hair and using it to pull him forward and press their foreheads together. "It's a routine mission, I'll be back in a day, two at the most, and neither Snoke nor the First Order will lay a hand on me."

"You can't know that."

Poe just grinned, "best pilot in the galaxy Benny Boy, I'd like to see them even try to bring me down." That dragged a laugh from Ben, good. "Ben, I'm not going to let them anywhere near me. I'll be safe, this mission won't be the one to take me away from you, not when I've managed to survive far more dangerous ones."

Ben looked calmer, more at ease with the thought of Poe leaving, but there was still lingering fear in his eyes. "If they do manage to get to you though, if Snoke or Hux ever lay a hand on you.....what they would put you through, what they would do to punish me for leaving, I can't put you at risk like that. What we mean to each other, what you mean to me, puts you in more danger than ever before, even on a routine mission."

"And if either of them manages to harm me or steal me away, you would tear the galaxy apart to get me back, just like I would do for you," Poe pressed a soft kiss to Ben's lips before continuing. "Danger is a the everyday reality we both live with, neither of us can escape it and if being with you heightens that than so be it. I wouldn't trade you for anything Ben, not now that I have you back, and I certainly won't leave you simply because you make my life just a little bit more dangerous than it already was."

"When do you leave?" Ben's voice was already strained with emotion. 

"I need to be down at the hanger immediately, the general was kind enough to give me a few moments to say goodbye, but I don't have long," Poe responded. He could feel his own eyes welling up with unbidden tears, he didn't want to leave Ben. He wanted back up in the air, certainly, but he didn't want to leave his mate like this, completely torn and terribly distressed. 

Ben, of course, had to go an exceed Poe's expectations once more by pulling himself together in an instant, his features smoothing over, his shoulders relaxing. He was tense and worried still, certainly, but he was working to put on a good front for Poe at the moment. 

He stood, tugging the Omega to his feet as well, both hands moving to cup his face and pull him into the single most tender kiss of Poe's life. "Stay safe," he murmured when he pulled away. 

"I will,"Poe promised. 

Ben pause before his next words, as though weighing their impact, "I love you."

Poe was left utterly stunned, eyes wide, blinking stupidly up at his mate. He knew this, had known it since they were kids, but to hear Ben say it, to hear those words actually leave his mouth, it was almost too much to bear. He surged forward, pressing into a heated kiss, trying to communicate all that this meant to him, everything he wanted to say to Ben in return but was unable to voice. 

When he pulled away he was left with just one promise, "I'll come back, I'll always come back to you."

And he would, but what it would take to come back to him, the cost they would both have to pay, might be more than either of them can stand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear god...what have I done. Prepare for angst and pain.

Three days. Three cursed fucking days of absolutely nothing. The Order was still jamming their communications system so they had no way of knowing where Poe was or what had happened. 

On the second day Ben had taken to pacing the command room, snapping at the techs working feverently to un jam their systems. On the night of the second day a search party had been sent out they hadn't returned yet. 

"Ben, you need rest and food, this isn't helping," Leia demanded as she strode into the command center on the afternoon of the third day. "We can't confirm anything until the search party returns, and until then it's in our best interest to assume Poe is fine, he was probably just waylaid on his journey home."

Ben just shook her off and continued pacing. This was his fault, all his fault. He knew that Snoke would learn of Poe, would target him, would try and use him to either draw Ben back in or punish him for his disobedience, for giving into the light. He should have never allowed Poe to leave, or better yet, he should have never been so selfish and mated with the man in the first place. All it had done was put him in harms way. 

"General," called out one of the young lieutenants, stopping Ben's pacing. He turned, it was the young blonde, hair artfully styled in the same manner his mother had once worn her own. "A ship has arrived."

"Poe?" Ben asked, hope blooming within his chest. 

She just shook her head, her sad eyes locked on Ben, pity clear in her gaze. "It's Rey, and Master Skywalker."

"Luke, Luke is here, where," Leia demanded, reaching out to grab her sons hand, giving it a tight squeeze, "Poe was sent to gather them, if they are here that means he was successful, Luke will know where he is now."

Somehow, Ben did not share his mother's confidence. 

\--

The reunion between the two siblings was....touching.....but Ben had significantly more important things to worry about, so he wasted no time once they had returned to the command center. 

"Their was a pilot, Poe Dameron. He was sent to bring both of you back here. He's been gone for three days and I need to know where he is," Ben's voice was even and calm despite the dread and panic that he could feel building with each passing second. 

"Poe's missing?" Rey's own voice rose in pitch as worry settled into her tone, the sharp edge of it causing Finn to squeeze in closer to her side. 

Luke finally turned his eyes to Ben. Had it been any other situation Ben would have probably felt ashamed standing before his former master as he was now, probably would have snarled at the other man in contempt as some sort of twisted defense mechanism, but he had more pressing matters to worry about. 

"Three days for what should have been a two day journey at the absolute most. He must have reached you, I need to know where he is."

"A pilot never reached us," Luke replied and Ben felt his world crumble around him. "We returned because I felt a disturbance in the Force."

Ben wanted to tumble to his knees, to wail and sob over a mate that he was certain was lost to him now, but he wasn't given a chance. 

"General, the scouts, they've returned," the same lieutenant from before. 

"Ma'm, we have a transmission coming through," called another, dragging everyone's attention to the center of the room where a halo-com was coming through. 

"Hux," Leia greeted when the projection of the other mans image came into view. 

"A pleasure, as always," Hux responded with a bored drawl. 

Ben's eyes shifted left as Jessika, who had taken the lead on finding Poe, entered the room. She gave him a short jerky shake of her head and threw a sad look in his direction that had his heart sinking even lower. They'd found nothing, not even a trace of him. 

"The sentiment is not returned," Leia responded, her terse voice dragging Ben's attention back to the transmission. "If you would get to the point quickly it would be very much appreciated."

"Your directness never ceases to amuse me General," Hux's voice had taken on that snide airy tone it always did when he was particularly pleased with himself, it was more than enough to put Ben on edge even more so than he already was. "However, I am not interested in speaking with you at this time, I would much prefer have a word with the one you call Ben Solo. 

Ben stepped forward, edging over until he was standing next to his mother, eyes locked on Hux. 

"Ren, you look well, far better than I expected with your very recent Mate in such dire straights."

"What did you do," Ben snarled at the general, only Rey's hand on his elbow halting him from hurling himself at Hux's image. 

"I did nothing, although I can make no promises for my Storm Troopers. They were a touch too enthusiastic when the Resistance's greatest pilot was practically handed to us on a silver platter. I fear it may have been a bit too much for such a poor little Omega to handle." Another figure appeared, a crumpled heap of dark skin and curls at Hux's feet. It was Poe, Ben didn't need to see his face to know this, a whine building up in his throat. 

Of course Hux, always one for dramatics, couldn't resist revealing the figures identity to all those present. He reached down, one hand fisting in dark, blood soaked curls and jerked the body upward onto its knees, back bowing and head pulled back in a desperate attempt to alleviate some of the pressure caused by the General's grip. 

Gasps rang out throughout the command center and Ben let out a sharp snarl the moment he got a clear look at his mates face. Blood was dripping from a wound on his temple, his lip was split and there was a long gash across his cheekbones. His jacket and usual gear had been removed leaving him in just a thin black shirt that revealed a pattern of bruises that littered his arms and throat, the ones around he neck so dark Ben could actually make out the shape of fingers around his throat. 

"As you can see, he's not quite in the same condition he was when you so kindly deposited him in our lap. Pity, he's such a pretty little Omega, it pains me to see him exposed to such rough treatment, all because his pathetic Alpha couldn't keep a close watch on him," it didn't, Hux was a sadist to the core, this Ben knew all to well. He probably got off seeing Poe like this. 

It was Leia who halted Ben this time, a placating hand on his chest as he growled at the man. "You're point has been made with regards to Commander Dameron's condition, now what is it you want?"

"Perhaps I've simply called to gloat."

"That would be in line with the Order's usual manner of operating, but if that were the case you would have killed Dameron already," she was right, of course she was, she had been fighting the Order for too long to not realize when they were about to begin making demands. 

"I do forget how perceptive you can be from time to time General Organa, although killing him would be such a terrible waste. Omega's, especially ones as delicious as this, can be so difficult to come by," Hux drawled, giving Poe's hair a sharp tug, dragging a pained cry from the man on his knees and also forcing his eyes to Ben. "Take a good look at your mate pretty one. He is after all the reason your here. His failure, his inability to resist the pull of the light side, the pull to you, will be the root source of all your suffering."

Poe, sweet, perfect, wonderful Poe, who was so brave, so painfully loyal to the Resistance, to Ben, didn't even bother responding, he simply turned to face Hux and spit directly into the man's face. 

The force of Hux's back hand across Poe's face sent the Omega crumpling back to the floor again, dragging yet another growl from Ben. 

Hux simply reached into his jacket to tug out a handkerchief and calmly wiped the spit from his cheek. When he spoke again his voice was icy. "You have three days to come to heel Ren. Return to your Master or I can make no guarantees with regards to the safety of your little pet. Attempt a rescue, and I can promise he will suffer a fate worse than death." The communication cut out there, Hux and Poe disappearing from sight. 

Silence fell over the room as all eyes turned to Ben. The next steps they would take lay entirely in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. This chapter was impossible to write. 
> 
> Trigger warning for implied noncon. Nothing explicit but you can probably connect the dots as to what Poe's been through.

"Ben stop this, giving the Order exactly what they want, giving in to everything they've demanded won't solve anything," Leia's voice was strained, exhausted as she had this argument with her son for the third time in as many hours.

Ben didn't care though. He knew what he had to do, what he had to go back to. It wasn't even a choice any more despite what his mother might think. "I'm not going to leave him with them mother, I know what they'll do," Ben responded as he tore around his and Poe's little shared quarters, gathering what little he would need. His lightsaber, one of Poe's blasters, that battered paperback Poe had cherished since they were children, tiny nick knacks he could carry on his person that were important to Poe. 

"Ben please don't act rashly, we have other options. We can stage a rescue, there are other means to get him back, please don't just throw yourself to the Order for this," Leia gripped her sons arm, forcing him to turn and face her. 

"A rescue will fail," Ben snapped in return. "Snoke, Hux, they'll be expecting an attempt and it will only end in failure. More will die and Poe still won't be safe."

"Ben, Poe knew the danger when he signed on, he knew the risk he was taking. He was willing to sacrifice his life for the cause but he wouldn't want you to do the same, not when we've just gotten you back."

"He is my mate," Ben's voice came out as a low snarl. "I'm not sacrificing myself for any cause, I'm sacrificing myself for him, for the person I failed to protect, for the person who was placed in harms way because I was selfish, because I wanted him." He ripped his arm out of her grasp now. "I don't care about the Resistance, I care about Poe and making sure he is safe." Ben stopped, letting out a long breath, shoving a hand through his hair in frustration, it had been such a long time since he had felt so utterly helpless. "Mother, if I just leave him with the Order, like some sort of sacrificial lamb, they'll do far worse than kill him. They'll take everything that makes Poe who he is, his spunk, his fire, his bravery and his kindness, and they will rip it away from him until nothing but a shell, a compliant little pet remains. And once that's done he'll be sold off as a fucktoy to the highest bidder. What a prize too, poster boy of the Resistance, Kylo Ren's mate, he'll be worth a small fortune at the end of the day. The only way I can ensure that doesn't happen is if I return to the Order, I'll be there to keep him safe."

"Ben, if you return they'll just use him as leverage to bend you to their will, make you obey."

"I know," he responded, voice resigned and so very very tired. Tired of fighting, tired of worrying, he knew where his mate was, now he just needed to get to him, no matter what the cost. "I'm counting on you, the Resistance, uncle and Rey to make sure that I always fail. That whatever the Order demands I cannot complete it. Buy Poe and I time and we'll figure something out somehow."

Leia looked up, eyes sad, she didn't want to let her son walk away, but he was right. This course of action, while not the best course of action for the Resistance or the galaxy, was the best option for both Ben and Poe, and Ben would always put the needs of his mate above all else. "You'll come back Ben."

Ben leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his mothers forehead. "I'll try."

\--

"An X-Wing, what an apt choice of transportation," Hux drawled the moment Ben set foot in the hanger. "I'm surprised Ren, I hadn't expected you to come so quickly. Pity too, I would have favored a bit more time with your pretty mate."

"Where is Poe," Ben cut in, ignoring Hux and getting straight to the point the moment he stepped off of his ship. "I would see him, now."

"In due time," Hux responded, "the Supreme Leader would see you first."

Ben's hand was wrapped around Hux's throat the instant he had finished speaking. "I grow tired of these games General, Snoke can wait, I will see my mate now." He tightened his grip, relishing the choked noise the ginger let out before releasing the other man. 

"Very well," Hux croaked out after he had caught his breath, gently massaging his bruised throat. He had been used to the Force users casual displays of violence, but this was one the first times it had been directed towards him, clearly his mate was a pain point. "The Supreme Leader will not be pleased, but whatever punishment he might consider will be extracted from you and not I so it is of little consequence to me should you seek to disobey a direct order. This way."

Ben refrained from responding to Hux and simply followed the other man out of the Hanger and towards the cell block of the Destroyer. 

The cell was at the far end of the corridor, isolated from the others and generally reserved for their more vicious forms of torture, it didn't bode well for Poe. 

Hux quickly opened the door and stepped away, "I'll leave you to it, do try to be quick, the supreme leader hates waiting."

Ben ignored him, ignored everything as he walked into the cell and took in the horrifying sight before him. 

Poe had been strung up in chains, arms bound together by iron, stretched above his head, shoulders straining as he balanced on his tip toes, fighting to keep some of the painful pressure off of his shoulders and arms. His clothes were tatters, feet bare and pants bloodstained and bearing other stains that set Ben's blood boiling. The shirt he had been wearing was little more then a rag, barely covering the nasty looking lacerations and bruises that spread across his chest and arms, and that surely covered the expanse of his back. His hair was matted with blood and sweat, lip split and blood trickling from his temple.

"Poe," Ben whispered, stepping forward. 

Pies head lifted weakly, dark unfocused eyes honing in on Ben. "Ben," his voice was barely more than a whisper, faint croaking noise matching up with the hand shaped bruising around his throat. 

"Force, what have I done," it was Bens fault Poe was like this, all his fault. "I am so sorry," he rushed forward, hand raising up, using the force to yank the chain holding Poe from the ceiling, only just catching the Omega as he crumpled to the ground, sinking down, cradling his mate in his arm on the floor.

Poe's eyes finally managed to focus on Ben, but when they did it wasn't relief or hope Ben saw reflected in those eyes, it was fear. 

"You shouldn't be here Ben, you shouldn't have come."


End file.
